footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Francesco Totti
| cityofbirth = Rome | countryofbirth = Italy | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking Midfielder Second striker | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1984 1984–1986 1986–1989 1989–1992 | youthclubs = Fortitudo Smit Trastevere Lodigiani Roma | years = 1992–2017 | clubs = Roma | caps(goals) = 619 (250) | nationalyears = 1992 1991-1992 1993–1995 1995-1997 1997 1998-2006 | nationalteam = Italy U15 Italy U16 Italy U18 Italy U21 Italy U23 Italy | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (3) 13 (2) 14 (7) 8 (4) 4 (2) 58 (9) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Francesco Totti, Ufficiale OMRI, (franˈtʃesko ˈtɔtti; born 27 September 1976) is an Italian former professional footballer who played for Roma. He played primarily as an attacking midfielder or second striker, but could also play as a lone striker or winger. Totti spent his entire career at Roma, winning a Serie A title, two Coppa Italia titles, and two Supercoppa Italiana titles; he is the top goalscorer and the most capped player in the club's history. Totti also holds the record for the youngest club captain in the history of Serie A. Often referred to as Il Bimbo de Oro (The Golden Boy), Il Re di Roma (The King of Rome), Er Pupone (The Big Baby), and Il Gladiatore (The Gladiator) by the Italian sports media, Totti is the second-highest scorer of all time in Italian league history with 250 goals; he also holds the record for the most goals scored in Serie A while playing for a single club. Honours Club ;Winners *Serie A: 2000–01 *Supercoppa Italiana (2): 2001, 2007 *Coppa Italia (2): 2006–07, 2007–08 ;Runner-up *Serie A (6): 2001–02, 2003–04, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2009–10 *Coppa Italia (5): 2002–03, 2004–05, 2005–06, 2009–10, 2012–13 *Supercoppa Italiana (3): 2006, 2008, 2010 International ;Winners *UEFA European Under-21 Championship: 1996 *Mediterranean Games (Under-23): 1997 *FIFA World Cup: 2006 ;Runner-up *UEFA European Under-18 Championship: 1995 *UEFA European Championship: 2000 Individual *Guerin d'Oro (2): 1998, 2004 *Serie A Young Footballer of the Year: 1999 *Euro 2000 Final Man of the Match *Euro 2000 Team of the Tournament' *Serie A Footballer of the Year (2): 2000, 2003 *Italian Footballer of the Year (5): 2000, 2001, 2003, 2004, 2007 *ESM Team of the Year (3): 2000–01, 2003–04, 2006–07 *FIFA 100 *Serie A Goal of the Year (2): 2005, 2006 *2006 FIFA World Cup All-Star Team' *Serie A Top Scorer: 2006–07 *European Golden Shoe: 2006–07 *USSI Silver Ball: 2007–08 *Golden Foot: 2010 ;Ballon d'Or *2000 – 14th *2001 – 5th *2002 – nominated (top 50) *2003 – 18th *2004 – nominated (top 50) *2007 – 10th ;FIFA World Player of the Year *2000 – 10th *2001 – 10th *2002 – 14th ;World Soccer Award *2000 – 7th *2001 – 4th *2007 – 7th External links *ESPN Soccernet *Soccerway *FIFA *Lega Serie A *Espace Football *Official website Category:Retired Players Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:A.S. Roma players Category:Players Category:Italian players Category:Living people Category:1976 births Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players